Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access nodes through which wireless communication devices communicate. Many times, the wireless communication devices are mobile, and move throughout areas of varying wireless coverage. In other examples, the wireless communication devices are located within or near buildings, structures, or terrain which can degrade wireless communications between the wireless communication devices and the wireless access nodes.
Wireless relay nodes can be employed to enhance the wireless coverage of wireless access nodes for wireless communication devices. A wireless relay node relays the wireless communications of a wireless access node for better reception by wireless communication devices which are located far from the wireless access node or in an area of poor wireless coverage. Likewise, a wireless relay node can also relay the wireless communications of the wireless communication devices for better reception by the wireless access node. In contrast to mere repeater nodes which blindly retransmit communications, a relay node can include intelligence and processing features to better handle the communications. These relay nodes can often include backhaul links to communicate with the associated wireless access node. The backhaul links can be wireless or wired backhaul links.
Multiple relay nodes can be employed in a single area of wireless coverage, such as in a sector associated with a wireless access node or to extend the coverage of the sector associated with the wireless access node. However, when many relay nodes are employed in a single wireless coverage area, noise levels or other performance metrics can be degraded due to the multiple transmitters.